ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Charmed (OL)
A swirl of red and white appear in the screen. They zoom out to reveal a magician wizzing out a spell out of his black and white wand. He flips the wand, takes off his hat, and zaps it with him announcing, "HOCUS POCUS!" The hat dissappears and becomes a rabbit. Max Tennyson claps in the audience, along with everyone else. The magician bows down, and he leaves. (Max): That's pretty cool, don'tcha think? A crashhopper with a hoodie on that has the letter T attached sits down with his legs crossed. (Tewn): I've seen better. (Max): Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be back cleaning up the gutters in the plumber's base. Instead I took you to the MAGIC CON OF 2013! (Tewn): Like I said. The lights became dark. A purple light flashed on the stage, revealing a man with a black mask and a plastic black suit covering up his entire body, with jet black shoes. He had black finger nails. On his chest was the charm of Bezel. (Bezel): I AM THE GREAT BEZEL! TODAY....I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT REALLY IS THE GREATEST MAGIC OF ALL! Bezel pressed on the symbol on his chest, and several other charms popped up on his shoulders and legs. He became red with the swirl that the charm had. (Bezel): FIRST....LIGHTNING! Bezel raised his hands, and lightning shot into the crowd. The crowd screamed, and ran to the main exit of the building. (Max): The...THE CHARMS OF BEZEL! A flashback occurs. (Hex): BEHOLD...THE POWER OF BEZEL! The flashback flashes, to when Gwen found the bracelet that had the charm locked inside of it. (Gwen): I'll take this one please! The flashback ends. (Max): Somebody...stop him! Now! Tewn leaped up onto the stage, and smacked Bezel on to the ground. (Bezel): What a lovely volunteer to introduce all of you...to my next act. Bezel raised up in the air, and became engulfed in flames. He shot Tewn, and he repulled into the wall. He bounced off, and hit the ground. (Tewn): Ow.... (Bezel): Child, I am the god of Bezel! The ruler of the universe....THE GREATEST MAGICIAN ON EARTH! '' Theme song!'' Matt, Dwayne, Alex and Eric are chasing down a thug in the old park. (Matt): Don't pick a theme park to rob from...you never know who's watching! (Dwayne): Who robs from a Theme Park anyways? (Eric): A crazy tourist who loves gift shops. (Thug): I am no tourist! I am the master of a revolution! Alex tackled the thug onto the ground. He grabbed the bag of stolen merchandise from the gift shop. He wacked him on the head with it. (Alex): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN, UNKNOWN IDIOTIC THUG! THE ONLY REVOLUTION YOU'LL BE STARTIN IS WITH YOUR CELL MATES IN JAIL! (Thug): Not jail....no more jail.... (Eric): Null void it is! (Thug): BRING ME TO JAIL Dwayne's plumber badge started beeping in his pocket. He took it out, and pressed it. A hologram of Max Tennyson popped up. (Max): I need you at the Magic-Convention of 2013 in Boston straight away! Hurry! (Dwayne): Max? A whip of electricity whacked Max to the side. The hologram fuzzed out, and turned off. (Dwayne): MAX? MAX?! MAX! (Eric): He's....we've gotta save 'em! Dwayne pulled out his hoverboard. (Dwayne): Let's go! The four jumped on, and the hoverboard became a alien ship. It soared the sky, traveling at light speed managing it's way to Boston. '' At the Magic-Con....'' Max ducked down into a corner. He pressed a button on his belt, and he became consumed of his plumber's suit that he always wore as a plumber. He put on the mask. (Max): Fully equipped with the latest armor.... Max presses another button on his belt, which triggers a alien weapon to appear right next to him on his hip. (Max): And with the latest weapons. (Bezel): ARE YOU NOT PLEASED WITH MY MAGIC? COME, SIT DOWN AND ENJOY! Max shot Bezel in the head. Bezel slammed into the stage, rubbed his head, and got back up. (Max): How'd you get the charms of Bezel? They were destroyed! (Bezel): That's what you think. Bezel shot several flame balls at Max, but the plumber dodged from left to right. Max grabbed a black sphere from his utility belt, and threw it at the master of charms. It splattered all over him like a tomato, wrapping him up in thick black goo, hardening into a statue. (Bezel): UGH! Bezel fell to the ground. The hard black goo cracked off, and Bezel was freed. (Bezel): I am the CREATOR of the charms of Bezel. I own all several of their powers. I created them in the first place, so that one day a rightful ruler would take over. As I saw Hex achieved all of them, I thought he would be the ruler I'd predicted. But unfortunately, they were destroyed before his work was done. Now I claim them back....I WILL RULE THE WORLD MYSELF! (Max): Not gonna happen, black mask! Max kicked Bezel into the ground. (Max): Why come here?! Why not start some place else? (Bezel): I came here to simply show my talents to the world-and get what I want. (Max): Talents? I've seen BETTER. And what do you want?! Bezel's eyes became red, as his hand became fused with electricity and flame. A gigantic electric hand grabbed Max by the neck, and choked him. (Bezel): NOTHING YOU WILL EVER UNDERSTAND, MORTAL. I AM THE GREATEST MAGICIAN ON EARTH. NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM TAKING OVER! '' '' Commercial! A slime ball hit Bezel in the face, knocking him over. Eric, Matt, Alex and Dwayne ran through the entrance way, ready to fight. (Matt): Nice hit, Eric! (Eric): Thanks! Goop may be gross, but he does pack a punch...or should I say ACID punch! Dwayne slapped his watch and became Eight Limbs, a purple tetramand with four extra arms and red eyes. He has a spy suit on as he has a metal helmet on his head. (Dwayne): EIGHT LIMBS! (Matt): Eight limbs? Four arms rip off! (Dwayne): Big deal. Eight limbs may be a tetramand, but he's four times stronger.... He revealed two extra legs. (Dwayne): And faster! Bezel shot Dwayne with a flame ball. Dwayne dodged, leaped up, and smacked Bezel. (Dwayne): WHAT'S NEXT? YA GONNA TAKE OUT A BUNNY FROM THAT OLD HAT OF YOURS ARE SOMETHIN? (Bezel): Better. Bezel levitated a gigantic clump of rock from the ground, and slammed it at Dwayne. (Dwayne): OOF! Matt became Swampfire. (Matt): Swampfire! (Eric): Dude, that wizard has the same power as you! You can't defeat it fire by fire! (Matt): I'm not finished yet. Matt became Ultimate Swampfire with a slap on the symbol on his chest. (Matt): ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE! Matt threw some blue fire bulbs at Bezel. Bezel coughed as smoke lifted everywhere around him. Matt ran in, kicked Bezel to the ground, then smacked him on the chest. Bezel shot a tube of electricity at Matt, throwing him four yards away. Alex became Eye-Guy. (Alex): EYE CAN SEE YOU! Alex shot a laser out of the eye in his chest. It hit Bezel, but Bezel absorbed it and shot it back at Alex. Alex was thrown to the ground, leaving several scrape marks on the concrete. (Alex): Ugh.... (Max): Come on guys! Get up! (Bezel): Forget it, Max. Let them stay. They will learn not to mess with a god. (Max): We've broken those charms before, we'll break 'em again! (Bezel): TRY ME. Max kicked Bezel in the chest, did a two punch combo on Bezel's arm block, head butted him, then slammed his body into Bezel. (Bezel): Heh. Bezel got back up, wiping dirt off. (Bezel): There's one thing you will never learn about me, Max. Luck is on my side now. (Tewn): And there's one thing you will never learn about him, either! HE HAS FRIENDS! Tewn slammed Bezel with his powerful kick. Bezel grabbed Tewn by the leg, swung him around, flew through the ceiling, and threw him in the road. Bezel levitated pieces of the concrete to wrap around Tewn, locking him to the ground. A car came in to appearance, rolling down the road predictably to crush Tewn in sight. (Bezel): Now that's a good little roadkill. Commercial! Dwayne got up, and leaped into the road. He broke off the bar, and carried Tewn to the side. (Bezel): NO! Bezel shot a blast of fire at Dwayne. Dwayne dodged, grabbed a boulder from the cement, and threw it at Bezel. Bezel got knocked down into the building again, this time getting up rather weak. Eric ran up to Bezel, leaped on him, and covered him with acid goo. Bezel turned to red dust and flew away into the wind. (Eric): He's gone.... Dwayne entered inside with Tewn following him. (Dwayne): Not for long. I have an idea of where he's headed.... Dwayne points to a Magic-Con truck driving out of the convention tent, in a hurry. A guy in the front seat with a goatee, brown hair, green shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans rubbed his nose and pulled his mic to his mouth. (Driver): THE CONVENTION CENTER IS BEING BLOWN TO BITS BY... A EVIL WIZARD! Bezel appeared in the passenger seat. (Bezel): Oh, that's not nice. The driver screamed as he drew his hands on the steering wheel and crashed into a tree. Bezel dissappearated, and appeared right ontop of the crushed truck. He broke a hole into the truck, and grabbed the teenager driver by the collar. (Bezel): WHERE'S THE NINTH CHARM OF BEZEL? (Driver): *Snork* Like, there is like, no ninth charm of Bezel, big dude. (Bezel): WHERE IS IT?! (Driver): I told you! There is no ninth charm! (Bezel): LIES! TELL ME THE TRUTH, OR I KILL YOU! (Driver): OKAY, OKAY! IT'S UNDER THE FRONT SEAT....PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Bezel smacked the driver onto the road, and he quickly ran to the sidewalk. Bezel crawled inside the sideways convention truck, and picked up a small little charm that was blue with a red covering. He put it on a empty hole on his forehead. He began to light up blue, as he flew up in mid-air. (Bezel): The ninth charm of Bezel.......the rumors were true! A galvan appeared with a green robe with black stripes and a long yellow staff. (???): As much as it is true that it is mine, Bezel. Give it to me. (Bezel): Typical Azmuth. Creator of many useful objects, owner of almost none of them. (Azmuth): Though you might be the creator of the eight charms of Bezel, I created the ninth one. I created it for hands unlike you. I didn't create it for power. I created it for entertainment! For the love of- I created the Omnitrix for entertainment....atleast, originally. (Bezel): You are still to small to take it from me. I am at an advantage, feeble creature. (Azmuth): Not mentally. Bezel raged. (Bezel): YOUR CREATION...IS NOW MY POWER!! Bezel shot a blue ray at a light pole, and it transformed into a cobra. (Bezel): The ninth charm's power is Reality Warp! The cobra attacked Azmuth and strangled him. Azmuth leaped out of the slithery creature's grasp, and started running. Bezel shot flame balls at Azmuth, but the galvan continuously dodged his attacks. (Bezel): IF I KILL YOU.....THE DEVICE WILL TRULY BE MINE! A purple tetramand with a Omnitrix symbol on his forehead smacked Bezel into the broken car. (Dwayne): Don't even think about it! (Bezel): Why do you fools keep following me?! Bezel took the carnage of the broken car bits, and morphed them into a fist. He slammed it at Alex. (Bezel): Don't play with things that can poke your eye out, dear boy. Alex dodged the fist, and blasted him with his center eye. (Alex): WASN'T PLANNING ON IT! Alex timed out. (Alex): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN NO GOOD OMNITRIX! WHY DO YOU CALL YOURSELF A WATCH WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL TIME?! (Eric): That's all the time he needs to reconsider his actions before he ends up behind bars. Bezel blasted a blue ray at Azmuth. Eric grabbed Azmuth, and rolled over to the side. (Eric): Azmuth....the creator of.... (Azmuth): Just say many things and we'll leave it at that. (Matt): Azmuth?! When did you- Bezel blasted Matt into the side. (Matt): Ow. (Bezel): I GROW TIRED OF THIS! IF NO ONE LIKES MY ENTERTAINMENT, THEN I SHALL HAVE TO MAKE THE WORLD MY AUDITORIUM WITH MY LATEST AND GREATEST POWER!!!! Lightning strikes. Bezel lights up, as the sky becomes purple. Bezel grows one hundred feet tall. Stone walls corner the team in a circle, trapping them. (Bezel): AND NOW...I WILL MAKE THE TEAM DISSAPPEAR! Bezel shoots lightning at the team. Matt slaps his watch and becomes Waybig. (Matt): WAYBIG! Matt slams Bezel onto the ground. The ground cracks open, forming a rivine. (Bezel): Feel proud of yourself? This is just a sample of what I can do...in my world! Bezel grows taller, to five hundred feet. (Matt): Anything you can, I can do better! Matt slaps the symbol on his chest, and becomes Ten thousand feet tall. He grows another horn, and he develops a blue and red skin. (Matt): ULTIMATE WAYBIG! Matt shoots a laser at Bezel. Bezel screams in pain. He warps his arm into a silver blade, and slices Matt's arm. (Matt): OW! Blood dripped from his cut. Matt stepped back an inch. (Matt): I AM SO TIRED OF YOU! Matt kicked Bezel in the chest. He punched his face, and slammed his gut again. (Eric): What are we going to do?! We're going to get crushed! (Azmuth): *Sigh* Maybe it's time for plan B. (Dwayne): What's plan B? (Azmuth): Overriding code B slash one two four A, zero, zero, zero, zero all equipment, zero, zero, zero, zero! The watches on the team's wrists lit up. The team immediately turned into seemingly Galvanic Mecamorphs, but with a color of blue, the hands of Malware, the head of Retaliator, and the legs of Upgrade all with blue skin. (Azmuth): Introducing the Galvanic Mecamorph point 2. After a long while from that attack on Galvan II, by none other than Malware, all mecamorphs were updated so there would not be any more corrupt data in the alignments of their DNA. Not to mention more a fighting stance. (Dwayne): What....what should we name this guy? (Eric): Upgrade 2? (Alex): LAME. (Dwayne): How about....Reboot? (Eric): Aw yeah. (Alex): REBOOT IT IS! Matt kicked Bezel again. Bezel formed his hand into a laser blaster and shot Matt. Matt dodged and absorbed the laser. He shot it back at Bezel. (Azmuth): No longer do they have to absorb an object, but you can simply become the object by thinking of it! (Eric): OH YEAH! Eric transformed into a gigantic laser ship. He blasted Bezel in the eye. (Bezel): What...are you?! (Dwayne): Haven't you ever heard of a suprise attack?! Dwayne formed into a plasma cannon and shot a laser of energy at Bezel. Bezel fell weakily. (Bezel): This is my world! (Alex): THIS IS OUR WORLD! Alex became ten times larger, taking the shape of his regular self. He tackled Bezel. (Azmuth): Quick, keep him still! Alex held him still on the ground, with his claws denting into his neck. Azmuth hopped on Bezel's forehead, and took the charm of reality from him. The clouds dissapeared as well as his gigantic size. (Bezel): The charm of Bezel! No! Give it back! Bezel shot a flame ball at Azmuth, but Tewn intercepted it with a kick. Bezel landed on the ground, unconcious. Max came, and grabbed the null void gun. He shot it at Bezel, and he got sucked into the open portal. The team reverted to their normal selves. (Matt): What about the charms he made! You forgot to take those before he went into the Null Void! (Max): Did I? Max holds up a bag of all the Bezel charms. (Azmuth): Good work. It's nice to finally see some good ownership of my inventions after a while. (Matt): Aren't you gonna thank us for saving your charm? (Azmuth): Who has the time to do that nowadays? Azmuth teleported back to his home planet. (Max): Guess the magician didn't have the right spell this time. (Eric): Well now that the charms are finally in good hands, we can finally relax! No more evil wizards this time! (Alex): Yeah! Whose up for smoothies? The team raised their hands. They walked into the distance. Max stayed. (Eric): You coming Max? (Max): Yeah, i'll be there in a sec. (Eric): K. They walked away, as Max shifted into the form of Bezel. (Bezel): Fools..... '' In the Null Void....'' Max drifts on in the Null Void, floating in mid-space. (Max): HELP! Aliens Used *Goop (Eric) *Eye Guy (Alex) *Eight Limbs (Dwayne) *Way Big (Matt) *Ultimate Way Big (Matt) *Reboot (Eric, Alex and Dwayne) *Swampfire (Matt) *Ult. Swampfire (Matt) Trivia *It is revealed Bezel is not yet captured, and Max is trapped leading to further conflicts. *Reboot is seen and used for the first time. *Eight Limbs is seen and used for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Unknowns